


plans change

by Cartara



Series: The DP and MHA crossover works [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Ending to the main work, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, The USJ arc, honestly i just needed to vent lol enjoy this, no spoken text, pov tucker foley, they are best friends and get in trouble together, they're fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartara/pseuds/Cartara
Summary: The USJ is under attack. All Might is missing. The class is scattered.Just as Danny, Sam, and Tucker had planned.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: The DP and MHA crossover works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690483
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	plans change

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is an 'alternate ending' to the main work Energy. I recommend reading that before this one. It's not needed, but it makes the vibes better. Trust me.  
> This is NOT an early ending to Energy or the actual one, but a version I had in my head but didn't want to make the 'canon' ending, so I made it into a separate one-shot.  
> And a bit of a vent.  
> Beware.

Their plan had been simple.

Really.

Tucker was supposed to get the class to stay calm and send the right people to the right places. Kurogiri would try to scatter them, and they were going to prevent that from happening. Bakugou and Kirishima would have to be held back, and Iida would run and not stop until he got where and who he needed. That stupid metal thing Kurogiri wore would have to be focused on, and Tucker was going to use his marbles to center his attacks right there. Thirteen would help after the metal was destroyed and suck him up. Then the whole class could go help Aizawa.

Should something go wrong there, and should everyone end up in different parts of the USJ, then Sam would locate them and get them back to the central plaza to keep fighting there. Shigaraki would get fed up and be too busy with himself to notice Sam sneak closer and trap him. She'd keep him in there by constantly refreshing the plants so he couldn't make a hole to get out of his impromptu prison. It would be hard, but she could handle it.

Danny was going to take care of the Nomu until the teachers would arrive. Iida would be fast, and Danny had enough power to keep the mutated being busy until all the teachers were there as backup. All Might could then swoop in, hold his little speech, and take care of the rest while Danny would get back to the rest of the class and make sure no one got hurt bad enough to be sent to the hospital.

That had been the plan.

And then, they had no plan.

Tucker wasn't sure where exactly it had gone wrong. Iida had run off as told, Bakugou and Kirishima had stayed back as soon as Tucker had told them to, and Thirteen had followed his attacks without hesitation. Sam had already gone off to trap Shigaraki, and Danny was right behind her to fight the Nomu. Aizawa was yelling at them to stop, but they ran past him and weaved through the crowd of villains together as if it was nothing. It was kind of enthralling to watch, but Tucker had more important stuff to focus on.

Kurogiri had been stopped, the class already moving to help Aizawa, and Iida wouldn't take long to get back to them with help. Midoriya was counting on All Might, and Tucker was too. They needed him to succeed. With the class fending off the minions with Aizawa and the three main problems being taken care of, all they had to do was hold on long enough.

And then there was the scream.

Later, Tucker would internally yell at himself over not having paid enough attention to immediately know where to run to. Where to fight. Where to help. Later, he'd curse himself for not having noticed earlier. Later, he'd cry over the fact he might've been in time if he hadn't been so busy with himself and his own fight. But that was later.

Right now, Tucker frantically looks around to find the source. His classmates, God, the _teens_ , are fighting for their literal lives, and at the moment, Tucker cannot find himself to care what happens. Whether Mina gets thrown into Sero or not. Whether Kirishima is on time to harden his arms to block a projectile, or if Bakugou shoots himself upwards in time to dodge a hard kick to his midriff. Whether Midoriya manages to hit that one guy in the face or ends up face-planting into the ground.

Because at that exact moment, all he can think about are his two best friends, and the blood curling scream Sam just released. Tucker can't help but abandon the plaza, his part, his _plan_ , in an instant, running away from his fight and looking for the next. He ignores Aizawa's protests and his new friends' confused and desperate exclamations at him to come back.

Because he _knows_ that scream.

The kind that makes you flinch, scared of being the next one. The kind that makes you want to hide in a corner and rock back and forth until you stop being. The kind that makes you think you should help, but you're absolutely _terrified_ of what you might find when you rush in. The kind that makes you think someone died.

Not again.

Tucker feels all of those emotions and a million more as he tries to break free from the crowd. There's some lackeys trying to stop him from leaving, and he doesn't even blink as he uses his marbles to push them onto the ground, jumping over them, and keeps on running. He doesn't care about anything anymore.

He just needs to see them. Alive. Breathing. Alright. Not bleeding. Standing. Smiling. Assuring him they're fine. Nothing is wrong and they can just go home, cook dinner and laugh at stupid things and watch a movie and fall asleep in one big pile without having to worry about their lives or what tomorrow might bring for once.

His breath hitches in his throat at what he sees, his feet betray him and he trips as gravity gets a hold of him, landing on his arms. They're cut open by the gravel on the floor, but he doesn't register it as his heart skips a few beats, and he can just stare, frozen in place. Danny's on the floor, unmoving, bleeding, and many more things Tucker doesn't want to think about. Sam's on her knees, her back half to both him and Danny, shaking arms in the air. She's making vines, lily pads, even _trees_ appear from out the ground, and they _keep on coming_.

Because the Nomu is trying to get to them.

Its shrieks are high and cut into Tucker's ears with their slight waver to them. It's ripping the trees out of the ground, pushing the vines aside and tearing through the other plants like they're paper. With stomping feet and balled fists it lets out a deafening roar and pauses his attacks, and Tucker can practically see Sam slump to the ground right there.

He moves. Towards his best friends, towards them to help, towards the danger. He skids to a stop on his knees behind Danny, and Sam whirls around with wide eyes, fearing for their lives. Tucker catches her gaze with a panicked one, and his face contorts as the Nomu bangs both fists on their half-dome. Sam flinches, palms now flat on the ground, and Tucker can only see her pour her very being into the ground. More plants spurt up, high, and uppercut the Nomu. Its footsteps retreat a bit as it roars, and Sam hyperventilates as the pressure is relieved from her creations.

Tucker takes a deep and steadying breath, ignoring that there's no way this will end well for them, and help Sam finish the dome. He pulls out every last marble he has from his pockets, and gets some back from where they were in the central plaza. Metal fuses with organic material, their dome completing itself around them.

It's dark, dusty, and uncomfortable, but they're out of the line of fire.

Tucker doesn't know what exactly happened, and he doesn't think he wants to. Where Shigaraki went is a mystery to him, and he avoids thinking about how long it'll the the Nomu to recover and get back to them. He can only hold onto his friends and hope All Might is fast enough to make sure that they don't die.

They've been in situations like this before. It's nothing new. But that doesn't mean Tucker feels comfortable with where he is, or that he's gotten used to it. The edge of the cliff towards death is like nothing else, but Tucker would rather be anywhere else in the world than right there, with his legs already dangling over the side, and his arms failing as they try to keep him from falling in.

The Nomu stomps its feet.

Tucker freezes, and he feels Sam do the same. He tightens his grip on her and Danny's hand, and puts his other hand on a metal part of the wall in a last desperate attempt to somehow strengthen it. Sam squeezes back, and he can feel the stress and adrenaline she puts into her grip. He wants to say they'll be fine, like always, but he can't find the words to tell her. Tell her they've been through worse. Tell her there's someone on their way. Tell her they'll be alright, because they always are.

The Nomu charges, footsteps closing in with heavy thumps, a shriek piercing the air, a heavy thump just before the side of their little bubble in the world. The Nomu charges, and they're defenseless.

Tucker's arms lose their grip on the stone of the cliff, and suddenly, he's falling.

Nothing hits the side of their dome.

There's a heavy thump, maybe thirty feet away, and the Nomu shrieks from exactly there. Tucker doesn't dare breathe. It has to be a trick. Make them think they're safe, so they lower their guard. Tucker isn't having it. For all he knows, there could be multiple Nomu's. Maybe Shigaraki went to get them, and Kurogiri intercepted it from destroying them. Maybe the villains want them alive.

Sam seems to be having the same thoughts, because she's not moving from her spot either. She grips Tucker's hand tighter, and breathes, making as little sound as possible. Tucker follows her lead, and can't help but feel a little helpless when Danny's breathing seems obstructed and troubled. He can't save his friend right now, but he'll be damned if Danny gets into worse trouble than he already is.

All Might's exclamation sounds weirdly muffled through the walls, and Tucker lets out a breath of relief. It sounds like he's absolutely crushing the Nomu, and there's a little pause before Tucker hears the glass ceiling shatter and the class yell out in victory. Tucker feels like he could fall into a coma right then and right there, but Sam is making a hole in the wall, and Tucker starts helping.

The Nomu is gone. Sent flying through the roof, and All Might is fine. The teachers have taken care of the rest of the villains, Kurogori is captured and under close supervision of Thirteen. Aizawa's looking over the students, and Shigaraki—

A hand grabs the inside of the dome, and it starts to blacken. There's flakes of vines and metal snowing down on them, just as Tucker feels Danny start to move, and he freezes in place yet again. Shigaraki stares at them from behind that creepy blue-ish hand on his face, and Tucker can see the edges of a manic grin peek out from behind the palm.

Sam reacts faster than Tucker can blink, and there's all sorts of things moving again. Mostly vines shoot from behind Tucker, out of the floor, from right in front of Shigaraki, but he destroys them all with a single touch. There is something nonchalant behind it, the way he merely touches a plant and makes it disappear, but Tucker is more worried for Sam.

Because if the plants disappear within a single touch, what will it do to a human?

Sam sits on her knees, closest to the ever growing hole, and is shaking in her spot. Tucker suddenly remembers she's not the only one with powers, and the back of the dome falls apart as he pulls the metal from it and sends it flying towards the villain.

Shigaraki seems to be pushed back a step, but then he takes on forwards and completely breaks through the wall. It falls into pieces on the floor in a circle around them, and there's nothing left to stop Shigaraki from destroying them with a single touch.

Tucker feels the floor of the cliff come closer as he keeps on falling.

There's a sudden flash of green, and they're not dead.

Tucker thinks he has never felt more relieved to see an Ecto Shield right in front of his face than he does right now. Danny is still leaning back on his elbow, but his right hand is in the air, glowing, and his eyes are lit up in rage.

Shigaraki looks like he's just seen a phone for the first time and blinks at the shield stopping his hand with wide eyes. Maybe because it's glowing, maybe because it's green, maybe because it's moving. It could be because he really thought Danny was done for, and he hadn't expected the unconscious kid to suddenly jump back into action. Maybe it's because Danny's eyes are emitting light.

Tucker thinks it's because he can't break it.

He can clearly see five fingers making contact with the new dome, but nothing's happening. No black flakes, no hole, no nothing. It's a solid wall, and Shigaraki can't do anything about it.

The wall wavers, as does Danny, and Tucker is fast enough to support his friend to prevent him from falling over. Sam is on his other side, gripping his upper arm and giving Danny a look. Tucker knows that look, and is glad to see Danny reacts with the exact same expression.

There's some sort of pause, in which the world seems to slow, and everything is dull and gray. Shigaraki is frozen in his confusion and curiosity. Sam is determined as ever, Danny right there next to her, looking as ready as she is.

And Tucker is certain they can do it.

Metal, plants, and ectoplasm form a wall, and push back.

Shigaraki is swept off his feet, flown back, and loses grip on everything. He flies through the air before hitting the floor, far away from them, right in the middle of the plaza. The remaining villains there stop fighting, and Aizawa is first to turn around and look at the source. He sees them, seems to register what happened, and seemingly sighs before waving Recovery Girl in their direction.

Danny passes out between the two of them, and Tucker feels like doing exactly that.

But he doesn't because Recovery Girl looks ready to kick their asses into next week.

That doesn't mean that Tucker has never been happier to see Recovery Girl. He helps Sam move Danny into a position in which he doesn't crane his neck all weirdly, and lets Recovery Girl do her thing. He stands up slowly and walks a few aimless steps, then sees the rest of the class standing in the plaza, and All Might is nowhere to be seen. Tucker notices, but doesn't register it as he stand in the middle of a half destroyed building, just having fought for lives.

They did it. After months of planning and weeks of preparation, they did it. The training, the studying, the strategizing, the discussions, the tests... It wasn't for nothing. Because they actually managed to pull it off.

Recovery Girl walks past him, pecks his hand and moves on towards Aizawa, who's standing a bit away from the three. He seems to be contemplating something, but Recovery Girl makes him go back to the plaza with the rest of the class.

The after-battle feeling is familiar and welcome to him, because it means they won. They won, and nobody's dead. Everything went according to plan. Tucker feels a weird pressure he didn't know was there fall from his shoulder as he realizes they've done their job and can finally go home. 

They'll go back to Amity, sleep for a week, have Jazz hug them to death before finding the next life-threatening mission. They'll leave this place behind, and everyone here. Tucker will miss people, here. He is friends with a few, and the thought of never seeing them again hurts him more than he thought it would.

Tucker turns around, feeling a bit woozy now that the adrenaline is wearing off, and finds Sam looking at him with tense shoulders and sharp eyes. Tucker doesn't know what she's seen before he came running, but he can only imagine what it must've been like. She turns back to Danny.

Sam gasps and throws her arms around Danny's shoulders as he suddenly shoots up in a panic, and she immediately bursts out in tears. Danny follows not too soon after, and Tucker finds himself gravitating towards them. There's a wetness to his eyes and cheeks, but he doesn't register.

Someone came swooping in just before he hit the ground of the cliff, and now he's safe, far, _far_ away from the edge.

He feels his friends pulling him into a hug, and sits on the floor with them. Bleeding, crying, hurt, but alive. And he's never been happier.


End file.
